


If I could

by Awenseth



Series: Serpens pectus pectoris [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Longing, Post DH AU, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is late in the night when mother and daughter go for a walk side by side, just like back then two lovers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could

**Author's Note:**

> Would like to note that the poem used in this had been written by me and thus was this fic born...

_If I could turn back time, even for a minute_  
Would my dreams become true?   
If I could go back  
I would change the things I did wrong. 

The full moon shone in his bright silver light above the great lake near the Forbidden Forest. The dark water was calm as a mirror as two cloaked figures walked along on the soft grass of the sore, arms linked together. The wind plaid with their cloaks, the younger of the two women had pale skin, long black hair, a slightly hooked nose and dark black eyes. The older of the two wore in difference to the other mainly emerald green, her slightly gray hair still tied back in a firm bun, emerald eyes hid behind her glasses.

_If I could go back in time_  
What would be different now?   
Would we lay in each others arms,   
Or never feel the happiness. 

_Would you be still there for me?_  
Ah Heavens, if I would have known,   
If only I would have known,  
What wrongs I will do. 

“Your father and I used to do this since the time he first returned to Hogwarts to teach.” Said the older of the two, her voice sad and melancholic as she gazed up at the stars which were sparkling above them like a million diamonds on black velvet.

“He told me about it.” The younger said softly. 

“Sometimes I wonder what would have been if I would have paid more attention in the past, then maybe he wouldn’t have been so alone…” 

“Mom…we have so often told you there are things which lay not in our power to permit to happen. So don’t even dare to punish yourself for something that wasn’t in your power to do.” she told the other sternly.

“Devona Eileen Snape, in such times I really have the feeling as if your father would stand here in front of me again.” Minerva McGonagall said softly as she stroke her daughter’s check softly.

_If I would have known back then,_  
I wouldn’t have been so blunt.   
Ah how blunt I was back then,   
All the mistakes I have committed,   
But my biggest wrong was…  
…to let you go. 

“Everyone tells me that.” Devona said while looking at her mother.

“Yes, the same appearance, humor, style, the same control about your emotions, temper and love for potions, but you are also different from your father.” 

“What do you mean?” Devona asked her mother confused. 

“You are that what your father would have become if he would have had someone on his side to protect him from the darkness within his soul.” She said softly, it was not that people did not try, but he had back then only two people he could rely on, one who had been in the same danger as him and another who had given up on their bond.

_If I could return to the time,_  
The time I was happy,   
I would grasp the moment,  
Never letting go of that precious moment. 

Devona smiled sadly at her mother, snuggling close in her embrace, something she didn’t do since she was ten. She loved her mother with all her heart and it pained her to see her sad, her love also belonged to her father, whom she could only met as a portrait.

“We should head back now to the castle, it is getting cold.” Devona said softly. Minerva only nodded and took the arm of her daughter.

_But I’m not allowed,_  
I can’t change that what I did.   
What I did wrong,   
I can never change…  
…but I can try to make it right. 

As the two women walked along the path which would lead them to the castle, one pair of black eyes were watching them longingly, longingly to be with them.

“Sometimes I really wish that the things would have taken another turn. Don’t you think so to Minerva…” Severus Snape said softly from out of his portrait, eyes never leaving his family.

_If I could turn back time, even for a minute_  
Would my dreams become true?   
If I could go back  
I would change the things I did wrong... 

Owari 


End file.
